Loyalties to the one true King
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: Legolas must find the last living descendant of King Aragorn to for fill a promise and save the world once more! But, can Legolas trust himself let alone this new king? Is Davy Jones friend or foe? Will the Elf break all the rules!
1. Middle Earth

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Far away long ago in a much simpler time when the world of men was just beginning and the time of the elves were fading from the lands of middle earth.

There was a benevolent king that had married an Elvin maiden with pail moon light skin dark trestles and piercing grey blue eyes.

He did not marry her for looks as you might think. He married for love.

Aragorn was the name of this king that fell in love with the Elvin maiden named Arwen. He ruled the kingdom of Gondor proudly at his wife's side for many generations due to the fact that Aragon had an unusual life span.

But all things must pass. Nothing lasts forever as the great King Aragorn died.

Legolas the last of elves other than Arwen who gave up here immortality to be with Aragorn went to Gondor to comfort his kin.

Upon meeting with Lady Arwen she had a precious and heavy burden to ask of Legolas.

He was to look after her descendants after her death in order to forever protect the true King of Gondor from his enemies, for Lady Gadriele had sent her a vision of when the world of men had fallen into darkness.

Legolas could never deny his kin or his late friend and fellow noble who was apart of the fellowship of the ring of power.So with a warm smile and gentle nod he had agreed to forever serve her family until death.

To give Legolas protection in time of need Arwen gave him two potions she had received from Gandalf long ago before the last ship sailed for the undying lands.

The first made anyone look like a human for as long as they wish. The second allows the drinker to take the form of a mortal ten years of age and age like that of a mortal until returned to proper form.

He took these gifts with him back to his home and said he would return when needed for his life long quest. This is the day that Legolas tied his fate to that of Aragorn and Arwen's descendant.


	2. Will Tunner

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

The sun was high and the sea calm by the shore as Legolas Greenleaf, or rather William Tunner sat on the beach of Port Royal reminiscing of how he had come to this point in his ever so long a life.

After the race of men splintered into all the directions of the land Legolas went in search of Arwen's family. To his dismay, they went to the western lands to find a simpler life.

They had forgotten about the oath he took to their family, as to be expected from mortals. The race of men soon began to change over the centuries.

Their thirst for untouched land grew as other masses of land beyond the sea were found. His heart longed for the sea and the family was no ware to be found on land, so he finally went long after the lands that stood before him had been renamed Europe.

He changed his name to William Tunner and became a wonderer of the world. This went on for quite some time in human standards, but he thought it a passing glance until one day he met the most unusual pirate in all the seven seas.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

He and Jack had many grand adventures that will not be told in this story due to the fact that this is a story of a different kind.

Legolas grew to love Jack as a dear friend, and swore to toss the code "out the window" when it came to the duo.

Will had thought about telling Jack about whom…no…what he really was. But, every time he reminded him self that Jack was a Pirate first and a friend second.

So Jack never really knew what happened to William the knight his "Pearl" had been taken. In truth Legolas had taken the potion to turn him human long ago and the knight of the betrayal he took the second potion. This is when William Tunner the second had come into play.

It is safe to say that you know the rest.

With the pearl back in the hands of his dear friend Jack, Will could now continue his quest. (Elizabeth never fell in love with will it was a brother sister thing) But, it was not to be. For fate is ever changing.


	3. The friend that I long for

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

The sun was high and the sea calm by the shore as Legolas Greenleaf, or rather William Tunner sat on the beach of Port Royal reminiscing of how he had come to this point in his ever so long a life. After the race of men splintered into all the directions of the land Legolas went in search of Arwen's family. To his dismay, they went to the western lands to find a simpler life. They had forgotten about the oath he took to their family, as to be

William broke from his mental rendition of his past and realized that the once high over head sun was now sinking into the waters of far away. Unknown to Will was that not too far from that "far away" was a certain pirate captain making his way to Tortuga to collect information on a certain key.

Jack had just gotten the clothe that had a picture of a key that would open a chest that would have the location of another key that would open a door to a greatly treasured secret. Now Jack Sparrow was never one much for secrets, but it was a treasure that if not satisfying could be sold for a satisfying amount of money. But the secret was said to be guarded by an ancient creature of myth and legend. This was never something to stop Captain Jack Sparrow or his newly acquired mate, Will Tunner the son of Bootstrap Bill Tunner.

Gibbs walked toward Jack with a look of worry on his face. "Jack why are ye taking the crew to Tortuga when the ship's supplies are full and the crew not a mess?" –Gibbs

"C'ous there's business to be done that I got to do alone with out the crew. Just a little talk between old friends savvy? You and the crew have four days to do as ye like." –Jack

Gibbs nodded his head even though he did not understand Jack's meaning as usual.

That knight Jack took a small ship and made way for Port Royal. If Jack was going to go on another adventure as big as this one he needed a man he could trust to break the code and save his pirate ass. Yet, there were moments that it pained Jack at how much the young lad had reminded him of dear good old William. Jack had always been the only one to call him that. William had been the first to call him a pirate and a good man. William had also been the smartest man Jack knew. Always thinking of a workable plan in impossible situations. While all Will seemed to do was rush into things on instinct and get lucky. Jack needed that luck and so he needed Will. But, there were times when his naivety seemed fake. As if he had done it on purpose to avoid suspicion. Suspicion of what he did not know. Jack had hopes of getting closer to the lad to make up for what he let happen to William that knight.

'Just like his old man. Always trying to throw every one off.' Thought Jack.

There were times that Will and William brought out a different person in jack. The kind of man you trust without hesitation. Jack wished sometimes that he was that kind of man, but he was a pirate first and a good man second.


	4. One last adventure Mate!

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers I would like alot of impute on this story. I will update everyday that I can. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Legolas was in his workshop with his head still in a daze. Thoughts of great kings, terrible orks, and trees that whisper knowledge to the winds filled his head. This left a far off look in his eyes.

Will took out a rather large and well crafted trunk that he had hidden under the floor boards for safe keeping. With his drunken "Master" no longer working among the living he could take out these old pieces of home when he longed for it.

Within the trunk he kept many of his elfin possessions. He took out two delicate boxes and laid them on the table near his fire he always kept burning.

He opened the fist box to the left that had Aragorn's sword placed in it. The very sword that Arwen and Elrond had pieced back together it our time of need.'One day I will return this sword to its true master.' He thought while gazing at it with sad pride.

Next he opened the box on the right to reveal his once most favored weapon. The Prince stared at his bow longing to pluck at its almost musical string. The pale colored wood had lost none of its glory. As each delicate silver painted leaf and vine shimmered with brilliance he longed to once again hunt with it in the forest of his homeland. He ran his fingers delicately over the weapon as if to grip it to quickly would be to break it.

Legolas gripped it firmly in his hand and took out a quiver of arrows from the trunk. He used several bags of dirt as targets. With ease he shot the center of each bag quicker than the eye could blink.

"You really need to find yourself a girl, mate."

Upon hearing that voice Legolas froze with dread on the spot. Not a second later he whipped his head around. But, he already knew who was there.

The shock gone from his eyes he said in a rather aloof manner "Jack what are you in my shop?"He had already put away the other weapons and elvin creations, so there was no need for worry.

Jack faked the hurt in his eyes while stating "Come now Will. Does a man like me need a good reason to see the child of an old friend?" –Jack

"Jack a man like you always needs a good reason." Legolas stated rather accusingly.

Jack at that point decided to inform Will in his own aloof yet bizarre manner on the legend that he had heard and said it was the "opportunity" to get his mind off things. Legolas knowing Jack and of the legend himself reluctantly agreed.

Legolas had decided that this would be his chance to feel like a warrior elf again. Besides, he knew that he would have had to check the legend at some point to make sure that it was not another ring of power.

Legolas felt a forbidding presence about Jack's new adventure. So if dark powers of the past should arise again he would keep Jack out of it. The last thing Legolas needed was another war of the rings, or an even more corrupt Captain Jack Sparrow.


	5. Quest for truth

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Tell me what direction i should take the story in.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Gibbs had already rounded up the crew of the Black Pearl when Jack had returned with Will at his side. Upon seeing Will the crew instantly gave a shout of joy at having their old crew mate back. It always felt good to have the lad with them.

Legolas still bore this sense of impending doom upon reaching the docks. Try as he mite he could not shake it from his senses. To Legolas the air was thick and the waters an uninviting dark blue. Every nerve told him to be on his guard. To be on his guard for the unknown was not the best position to be in. He needed to know what lay ahead.

Dark magic was in the air this day. Not even the salt of the sea could hide its taste. Legolas new the taste of that dark magic well enough. If his suspicions proved to be true, then this was not an adventure to him but a duty to his long since dead friends. He prayed to the heavens of his people he was wrong.

'This is going to be a long day.' –Legolas

Jack looked at Will from a distance after setting sale. To Jack It was painfully obvious that Will had troubles.When he had watched Will use the bow back in the smith shop it was the happiest he had seen the lad in a long time. Will was troubled by something. The look in his eyes seemed to tell a long story of wisdom and pain. No one that young should hold knowledge like that in his eyes.

But, Jack could not distract himself now that he had the cloth and a heading. It was off to the swamps to collect the key from an old "friend". The crew being a superstitious group stayed behind on the ship. Only Jack and Will left in search of Jack's witch doctor "friend".

Jack knew she could see into the future. He was just unsure as to how far she could see. "And what would Jack Sparrow be in need of from a humble witch like me?" –Serena. Legolas shivered at the sight of organs and knickknacks that hung from the walls and roof of the small wooden house.

"Just need to collect a key from you is all. Nothing but friendly business that calls us here savvy?" –Jack.

Legolas could feel the power coming off of her. While her appearance was nothing admirable, she was almost as strong as Gandalf the grey. Yet, this woman was unable to unlock her potential. So, she was a far cry from Gandalf the white.

"I know why ye are here Jack and the answer is no." –Serena.

"And why is that?" –Legolas.

Serena looked him up and down. She memorized very inch of him while making it painfully obvious that she was doing so. All Jack did about this was the raising of an eyebrow with interest. She had never taken notice of Will until he had spoken.

She smiled a warm and knowing smile. Then she did a small nod of the head. What happened next puzzled the pirate to no end. Serena regained her composer and looked Will strait in the eyes.

"Do ye trust Jack? Do ye trust him with your life and with the life of others?" –Serena.

"Aye. That I do. Whether it leads me to rich or ruin is his choice. I have thrown my lot in with him. An irreversible mistake I'm afraid." Legolas said with a smirk.

She knew who he was and he the same as with her. With that said she reached into her pocket with long boney fingers which produced a rather large iron key.

"Here are ye key Jack Sparrow. I give it not to you but, to this young lad." –Serena.

"What's the change of mind?" –Jack.

"Jack Sparrow ye have not started another one of ye reckless adventures, but the first steps in a journey that will lead ye to discovering who ye really are. This be the journey in which ye will find out what kind of man ye really are. Should ye fail to do the right thing we will all pay the price." –Serena

'So the fate of the world rests in Jack's hands. Wonderful, we can all be dead by noon.' Thought Legolas dryly.

Jack and Will made their way back to the ship knowing that they could find the chest with Jack's compass.

"That was interesting." –Jack.

"Indeed." –Legolas. "Jack what did she mean by you finding who you really are?"

"Just some rubbish about some secret royal blood in me veins. Nothing to worry about none." –Jack.

In the now dim light of the lamp Jack could not see Will's face. For if he could it would show a pale man with a look of both shock and dread. When they boarded the Black Pearl Legolas locked himself in the confinements of his room. The Elvin warrior had much to contemplate.


	6. Can I trust him?

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Please give me ideas on what you would like to happen. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

The ship rocked back and forth with an eerie creak. A young man paces from side to side of the room against the sway. The room itself is dimly lit. Candles flicker in beat with his heavy breathing.

It couldn't be true. It could never be true. To even imagine that it was possible would be to spit on the memory of his friend. Jack Sparrow was so many things that Aragorn never was. Jack was a lying cheat, a thief, and a pirate.

It wasn't that he could claim innocents. He had become a pirate and enjoyed it too. His eyes held so many emotions that you could just drown them. His light colored brow scrunched together.

He was not just troubled by the fact that Aragorn's possible descendant was a pirate but that said descendant might destroy the world.

Legolas was a far cry from the Elvin noble he once was. He was in no position to council him self, let alone a lost sole like Jack. It was true that Jack was a lost sole and that being this way made Jack feel free from the burdens of the world. It was one of the many reasons why Legolas was drawn to him.

Jack had to be planning something. For he had not even mentioned the unsaid understanding Legolas had with the witch. In fact, Jack had never told him ware they were going.

He had been in his room for three days without seeing a sole. This was both good and bad. He didn't wish to face the crew. Yet, it made him curious as to what was going on.

The witch had secretly handed him parchment that said Saruman had placed a spell on his seeing stone that his master had given him and hidden it in a chest that was to be guarded by the dead.

One could easily use the orb to find the door the legend spoke of. The last thing the parchment said had Legolas turn whiter than snow and nearly brought him to his knees.

The door was said to be hiding the second most powerful ring the "Dark Warlord" had ever created.

Legolas leaned against the wooden table He let out a deep sigh that showed both exasperation and the effects of a long difficult life. First He would have to prove that Jack was the true king. There would be only one way to do that. He would need to see if Jack had Arwen's Elvin necklace.

"Perhaps I'm just paranoid about my quest and this new adventure. I always new that I might have a need to tell him the truth one day." Legolas spoke his thoughts out in the open to set his mind free.

His face painfully blank as his words echoed in the room. "I suppose that I just wanted things to stay the way they have been." He continued to muse to himself aloud unaware of a certain someone listening to his musing.

This did not last for long as Legolas quickly turned silent. Without a sound he made his way toward the door. Then he yanked it wide open to reveal a rather sheepish looking Anna-Maria.

Legolas was filled with anger that quickly passed. But, for that small moment she had been shaken to her very core. Anna-Maria was dressed in her usual attire with her tan skin as white as a sheet due to her encounter will an angry Will Tunner.

Legolas seeing her fear gave her a sad smile and offered his hand to help her off the floor. It took her a minute to break from her shock before she accepted his gesture of good will.

"Anna would you be as so kind as to explain to me why you were out side my door listening?" Legolas asked in a calm, civil and strangely formal voice. It was as if Will had been royalty at one time in his life.

Anna-Maria decided to ignore the strange behavior and answer him. "The crew be worried about ye Will. You haven't ate or probably slept for that matter in days. Something's troubling you to no end and I an't leaving until I know what!" She almost shouted her words before crossing her arms and giving a mean almost childish pout.

Legolas was about to burst with need. The need to let someone in the world know who he really is. All the years of secrecy had brought him to a boiling point. He felt like he could trust Anna-Maria more than Jack.

She was just the kind of person you could tell your secret and know that not one word would be spilled from her lips. Legolas could see the pleading look in her eyes even though she tried to hide it. She was a friend first and a pirate second. That was something Jack would never be.This was one of the many reasons why she had few friends.

"Anna" Legolas said in a pleading voce that bordered on a whisper. "Do you think of me as a real friend?" This time Legolas could not mask the sadness in each word.

The question itself caught her off guard. She was taken back a moment letting herself think it over before she answered "Aye." There was no uncertainty in her voice for one moment.

He motioned for her to take a chair. She sat next to him leaning in to listen. "Then there is something of great importance I must tell you." 'After all I can't do this alone' Legolas reasoned to himself.


	7. Elves can't get cursed, right?

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Anna was shell shocked to say the least. Her brown eyes were big as dinner plates. Legolas had told her everything from his childhood to his promise to Queen Arwen. He even told her of how he first came into contact with Jack.

She hung on his every word. Anna had no reason not to believe him. Legolas asked to be forgiven for concealing the truth from her. His face contorted with guilt that she could not understand. With a small smile that she never gave she easily waved it off as nothing.

"Will, do ye wish to tell Jack?" Anna asked with concern sparkling in her eyes.

"Jack has seen me as the simple Will Tunner for so long. He is Will's friend not the friend of Legolas. I would only tell him if he proved to be the true king. Even then I would not tell him of his birth should he not be worthy. What the witch said leads me to believe that he is the king. The fate of the world lies in his hands Anna! That task should only fall to me or that of the king of men. I fear that Jack's heart is not up to the task." Legolas said with pain in his voice.

Over the years he had lost faith in the world of men. Anna too thought that if Jack was to indeed save the world he would have to temporarily leave his pirate ways behind.

"Will, Jack has told Gibbs that we are headed towards an island. Jack wants the crew to stay on the ship. Maybe this is ye chance to find out Jack's true intentions." Anna said this in hopes of lifting the elf's spirits.

His face grew blank for a moment while asking "Anna, have you ever seen Jack with a necklace like this?" He held out his hand to show his symbol of immortality.

Anna gasped at the object with both recognition and admiration for the necklace's beauty. "Aye, I have seen it on him only once when he went to save ye from the gallows. When I asked him about it he said it be nothing but a charm for luck." Anna slurred the answer out as fast as possible with a look of eagerness on her face. "What does it mean Legolas?"

Legolas took a deep breath. "It is a powerful charm that is a sign of an elf's immortality. To give it to a mortal as Arwen did is to choose a long but mortal life. It would seem that my life and loyalties are to that of a pirate." Legolas said these words in a teasing manner with a faint smile playing across his lips.

Not a moment later the lookout shouted "Land dead ahead!". Legolas left the room and headed for Jack so as to leave for the island.

The island was everything Legolas had hoped it would be. The tall strong trees purified the salty air while giving shade to the weary traveler. Oh, how he longed to climb up the tallest tree and run along the soft dirt.

Jack was less than thrilled to say the least. He was a man of the sea. Jack's face was once again full of puzzlement upon seeing the poorly concealed Joy that his fellow pirate had on his face.

Jack, as of late had been adding up all the curious things about Will. Jack knew almost nothing of his royalty, yet for the briefest moment he thought he could see absolute fear on the lad's face when he mentioned it.

'The lad has been acting strange alright. What does he know? I just need the opportune moment to corner him and get some strait answers. Not that he was ever good at altering the truth like his old man. I wonder if he knows I'm using him as me safety net. He and his old man always were too noble for his own good. I could never be like the lad.' Jack thought with a sad smile.

Jack was cut off from his thoughts a he and Will had been tackled to the ground. Legolas hearing them a moment sooner took most of the blow to protect Jack.

Darkness took over Jack's senses until he was rather unceremoniously dropped on the ground. His blurry vision cleared after a moment of being still.

Legolas knew what had happened. The young elf surveyed his surroundings with disgust and little interest. He had seen it all before. Mines of the Dwarves taken by the Urukia as a place to hide till their master needed them. Legolas pulled out a hidden elvish dagger he had brought with him on a whim. He was in ork country now.

The chest was here, he could feel the evil coming from it. 'Jack will be alright as long as he can keep his mouth shut until I find him' Legolas thought with a smirk on his face. "Now, to find that stupid chest and chunk it into the ocean for good. Thank Elrond, Ork can't swim." His thoughts turned bitter at old memories as it showed on his face.

Unknown to the elf was a rather mischievous pirate listening to his musings with a great deal of interest. While Jack hid in the shadows to watch his young friend in action; Legolas went into super elvish ass-kicking mode.

He killed many ork two by two. The elf followed his nose to a small looking door. But, Legolas ran into four Ork. Jack took this as the right moment to get in front of Will.

Inside the room was a single pillar with an old small looking chest box. Jack walk in his odd manner towards it. He had his fingers not an inch away from it when "Jack, NO!" Legolas pleaded with short cut breaths.

Jack turned around to raise an eyebrow, properly faking naivety. "Jack, don't touch it just yet. I don't have time to explain but, we must leave now."

Legolas did not wish for Jack to be cursed by the box, and really didn't want him to see what was in it. His face showed all the thoughts Jack would expect to see on Will Tunner's face.

Legolas did not have the time to make a false truth for Jack. So, he yanked out a large white cloth that he hoped would keep him safe from the spell, grabbed the box and Jack then finally made a break for it.

It was a bloody escape that involved the killing of several ork. Jack thought he would die from the smell. His face scrunched in discomfort at the smell of both dead and alive ork.

Legolas felt alive again. Killing ork one after the other made him feel like an elf worrior again. He could fight as he pleased at the moment. Jack had his own problems. With a chest in one hand and a cursing Jack in the other, Legolas made a mad dash for the small boat.

Legolas told Jack not to touch the chest if it might be cursed. His reasoning was that he himself has touched it once so he would be the test subject. In truth Legolas wanted to be further out at sea before chucking the 'stupid rock' overboard.

The chest was locked in the captain's cabin for safe keeping. Legolas took in the night air with a deep breathe. He felt under the weather lately. This was odd to him for elves do not become sick.

Anna-Maria was walking over to him to ask what he had learned of Jack. She did not expect him to collapse on the deck with a fever.

(OK everyone i can have Legolas pill the beans while in a fevered state OR have the fever tune him back into an elf looks abilities restored and all.)


	8. while you were sleeping

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Dear readers this is my first story on this website. So please be as so kind as to verbally beat the crap out of me if you should see me write something wrong or displeasing. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Anna-Maria was walking over to Legolas to ask what he had learned of Jack. She did not expect him to collapse on the deck with a fever.

-LOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTC-

Darkness. That was the only way to explain it. He was alone in a dark cold world of nothingness.

Legolas the last Prince of Elves felt as numb as his heart after the deaths of his friends. That was the metaphor that came to mind in this black solitude.

His heart was racing yet, there was no enemy to be found. What was this sensation?

Fear?

Yes. This was the fear of being alone.

"Is that all you fear Prince Legolas? To be alone."

This voice he heard was unmistakable. This voice full of wisdom and power belonged only to one woman. It was the voice of lady Gadriel.

Legolas was shocked but hid it with simple confusion. "Lady Gadriel, why is it that you are here?" He was taken back at the calmness of his own voice.

A small smile graced her lips. "I have come to deliver you from the fate of the cursed chest that has befallen one of my last children.

You put yourself in danger to save the son of a dear friend. Why did you do such a thing to a man you do not trust?"

Legolas looked her in the eyes with great passion in his voice. "My Lady, The man is a pirate and a good man. He saved my life when there was no rime or reason to do such a thing when he could not benefit.

Yet, he prefers to be a cunning pirate with a forked tongue. I am not but a useful tool that makes for good company. He never claimed to be a faithful friend yet, I am taken back by his actions when he tries to bend my goals to benefit him. I have become a willing fool."

Gadriel frowned at his words. "Legolas you are not a fool. You see the way he sets the pieces and you allow yourself to play. You are loyal to him. There is no shame in your actions. You must only trust him and let the pieces fall ware they may.

Give him his forefather's sword along with Aragorn's elfin name and take back your true name. The world of men is dim. The light grows weaker by the day. But, not all hope is lost.

Take the orb and lock it behind the door of the forbidden. That is your quest. To get to the door you must enlist the aid of the king of men. After all, you could not hide the truth forever.

The door was made to lock away the secrets of evil. Only a kindhearted king can prove himself worthy to use it. This quest will have many tasks that will not be easy. You and Arwen's child are the last of the first born. You will be the ones to decide the fate of this world."

Legolas had an expression of calm understanding that this was his path.

-LOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTCLOTRPOTC-

Anna-Maria had taken Legolas to his room after his fall. She told the captain and crew of Will's failing health. They were all worried for the young ex-blacksmith.

Anna knowing his secret stayed by his side should he reveal any hidden truths in his fevered condition. The ship sailed with no destination in mind any longer.

Anna had mentioned to Jack that to find a good doctor was pointless due to the fact they were pirates and that any medical attention in Tortuga would be a waste of time and effort.

This way Legolas's secret was safe at the moment. Anna had gone to take a break as Jack watched his dear friend toss and turn in his sleep.

Beaded sweat ran down the side of the pale lad's face. His heavy breathes made him sound as if gasping for air. Jack felt powerless as he looked at the grim site before him.

"I never should have had the lad touch the chest." Jack saw Will mumble in his sleep. Carefully Jack leaned in to hear the boy's dream or nightmare.

One word was all that escaped his lips. This single word sent warning bells off in Jack's head. He could not place the name that sounded so familiar.

After all, who did he know named Estel?

A.N. (I'm sorry to say that to plan out the rest of the next update and to get the juices flowing not to mention study for finals this weak I will be taking a small brake but, look forward to updating in the future. send comments and ideas in your reviews... thank you for the support you have given me on my first cross story. I might start a new story and could take longer in updating this one please understand and again a deep thank you to all my readers)


	9. Houston, we have a problem

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

I have not updated in a good amount of time. I am still pondering on ware to take the story. I am just making it up as I go. I have also started a new story that may take up some of my time. I am thinking of doing several stories at one time to avoid writer's block. please review. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Lady Gadriel had left the endless darkness that was Legolas's mind. Now it was only his thoughts he heard. Legolas kept having visions of the past dance in his head. Most were of Aragorn.

The fever would not claim him. He knew it would not claim him. He was an elf and there fore not able to die from suck things. He would not allow it.

He no longer wished to hide who and what he was. Had he been in better health he would have denied those thoughts for fear of breaking the spell. At that moment he could not care less who might see him in his true form.

You may call it luck or a curse on how you see it but, at that moment Legolas started to open his eyes by just a little to see his old friend Aragorn.

It was not Aragorn but, Jack who stood over the elf with a look of disbelief at the fact the young man before him was awake.

Legolas looked at the dark haired King. His brow still covered in sweat and eyes brimmed with tears. "I am sorry my friend" Legolas said his words as clear as he could manage.

Jack was taken back by this. "For what?"

The light in Legolas's eyes turned to a bitter flicker. "The time of men has crumbled to nothing in your absence. The race of men is lost without the king of Gondor. Aragorn, I have failed you and your family."

Legolas had no more strength to spare. He let his head fall upon the pillow with a single tear across his left cheek.

Jack left to ponder what the young Turnner had said. Anna entered just as Jack left.

Anna was becoming worried at the fact that Legolas had not awakened from his fever. She took up a rag and a bowl of water. Gently she wiped the sweat from his face.

Legolas started to move ever so slightly under her touch. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at his care taker. Anna was ringing out the old cloth with both hands.

His voice was unsure with a hint of fear behind the almost whisper of his voice. "Anna, I feel different. Could you please give the room more light?"

She cocked an eye at the question but, did what was asked. Anna turned from the last lamp to face the ill man in bed.

When she turned the young woman let out a loud gasp. She looked at Legolas with wide eyes. She could not believe that she was staring at Legolas Greenleaf, **not** William Turnner!

Legolas grasped the sheets around him with firm hands. Slowly he pulled the sheets away from his body to gaze at himself in the small mirror.

His hands glided from his blond brow to his finely pointed ears. His eyes were no longer masked in the once chocolate brown. Now he had his original piercing blue eyes that shined in the light like no other.

His lips were a pale red that was barely above a pink. His skin no longer held the tan the open sea had given him. It was once again the milky white of his race that gave off a heavenly glow. The sweat seemed to have faded from his body completely.

Slowly he turned to Anna-Maria with a look of childish worry on his face. "Anna, we might have a problem."


	10. Jones here & Elvin Prince returned

Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Hey people I'm back after a long medation of what direction this story needs to go into! Read the note at the bottome and review!

**Loyalties to the one true King**

Captain's Cabin:

Jack Sparrow was not a happy man. For at that moment his best and possibly only real friend Will Turner was in a sever state of illness. Never mind the fact that Will's sorrowful ravings sent a little red flag off in his head. (Jack has bigger problems)

The nightly dreams were not helping his situation either. Odd dreams of battles past that held in the balance a war of good and evil. Dreams of a man who would become King in the eyes of all men. There were two much bigger problems to worry about.

What had the chest done to the lad? Why had Will talked of men as if he was something different?

At the same time Will's condition was both a blessing and a curse. It had been a mere few days ago that Jack had received the black spot and Jack was running out of time to give Davy Jones something that was more appealing than his sole. Considering Jack had been avoiding Jones the old sea crust was going to be mad.

The treasure he was looking for would have made for a nice trade off but, time was short and Jones was not a man (or octopus thingy) to be kept waiting. At the very least with Anna below at the side of Will there was no one to question the odd routes and detours they were taking to stay close to land.

If he could just make it to the island that holds the old squid's heart then 'good old Jack' would have the upper hand again long enough to buy some much needed time. For now, he would nurse the half empty rum bottle in his loose grip within the captain's courters and get much **_much_** _**much**_ more drunk.

* * *

Legolas' room:

Legolas paced the room at a rapid pace that was sure to make a hole in the wooden floor. Anna sat off to the side on a small chair. Their plan was simple enough, he would have to hide his appearance with a cloak saying that the illness had left him sensitive to light and the cold.

Would it really work, how dumb could they be to fall for something like that? They would just have to find out. However, in the mean time Legolas was an elf again and he would be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

As Anna left to go fetch a long enough cloak he changed into the gray shining clothes he had once adorned in the Golden Wood of Middle Earth. Its soft shimmering fabric had lost none of its glory as he relished in the feel of it gliding across his skin.

Next he took a delicate stilled hand to brushing out the few knots and tangles that resided in his golden mane, just as skillfully he wove the braids of an elvin warrior into his hair after the task of the brush was done. As the finishing touch he tied the small woven crown into his hair that many of his kind once adorned to their head.

It did not take long for Anna and Legolas to modify the cloak. For many hours the young Elvin prince sat in contemplation of what to tell the pirate he considered a friend. He was rather unceremoniously thrown from his thoughts as the Pearl gave a harsh jerk as his corporal form almost collided with the wall.

Something was wrong so naturally he threw on the cloak hoping dusk would provide any needed cover and raced for the deck with Anna at his heels shouting curses left and right that would make even pirates blush or twitch at.

The deck was a horrific mess. Men left and right were yelling, trying to get the ship under control and to find the mysterious reason for its sudden halt in sailing. Too soon it was made clear that giant tentacles held the ship firmly in place and just upon the horizon was the Dutchmen in all of its sea crusted horror that seemed intent on making a bee line for the Black Pearl.

* * *

Jack POV 

This was not good in fact this was anything but good for a certain pirate captain that had no plan other than to 'wing it.' Jack knew Jones was not going anywhere without a sole as long as he had the upper hand.

And right now Davy Jones had the upper hand that he intended to use to the fullest. Jack had not really wanted the young Turner involved in his business with Jones but, if lending him to Jones for a short enough time to get his hands on the heart was his only option then he'd do it.

Oh crap, the crew was in a state of panic and Davy had already boarded...

…..was that Will in the gray cloak? Why in the seven hells was he in that thing?

* * *

Legolas POV: 

Legolas took one look at his surrounding to understand what was going on. Jones was a maker of one sided deals a stealer of soles and Jack had a debt to Davy Jones. He new without looking at him that Jack was going to bide his time with the best thing he had to offer Jones.

William Turner. Him.

'It all went back to Jack's selfish needs. Jack needed an escape-goat and he would give it to him as he always did. What else was an elvin servant good for?' His thoughts took a bitter turn and yet he still did not hate Jack. He was starting to think that he was becoming more complicated than Jack.

Legolas knew that his sacrifice was not just for the descendant of an old friend. Putting one's sole at risk willingly made that obvious though he might have done it regardless if left with little choice. It was not just a promise to his kin it was something he felt he had to do.

Legolas felt something for the pirate along the lines of an odd one sided friendship and the sense of guarding a small child that needed him more than any other in all of the world.

A small ghost of a smile passed his lips though none could see it beneath the hood of the cloak. Well, if one was going to risk their immortal sole for Jack Sparrow they might as well make a big scene and a lasting _impression_.

* * *

A/N:

Hello people I was just going to say that Im glad to be back on this story and shall post several new ones very soon. I want you to know that I never abandon a story! I merly put it aside until insperation bites me in the ass. Should this be just friends or should there be pairings? Do you want to see Norrington or Beckett later in this story or just Davy and later Tia Dolma? Im not puting Lizzie in this do to the fact that while i have no clue how it will end I know how Im going to tie it in with my sequel. Tell me your thoughts


	11. Strike a Deal for Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or POTC.

Hey! I finally updated my first ever story. Sorry for the wait people. I'm going to start another new story soon, so keep your eyes open in the crossover search! This story is not what you would call male male exactly as you know if you take it that way its supper light, but my new story will be and plus a friend begged me to make my Hellsing a male male pairing. I'm not sure on my Godchild story though. It's not that I'm obsessed with male male but am thinking of pairing that are fresh new and not creepy. This is fan fiction so have fun with it. If you have any suggestions please review or contact me. **Story requests would be great!** Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

**Loyalties to the one true King**

_**Well, if one was going to risk their immortal sole for Jack Sparrow they might as well make a big scene and a lasting impression.**_

* * *

_**J**_ones came storming in with dramatic flare. The crew cringed at the intimidating site that was the humanoid form of the Captain of damned souls. While "William" would have cringed as well, _Legolas_is not one to be swayed by appearance alone. 

Still hidden beneath the gray cloak, the Elvin warrior watch the undead sea monster that was once a man approach Jack. "So Jack Sparrow, your thirteen years are up! Are ye ready to face your hundred years of servitude?"

His grainy Scottish voice did nothing to hide the ill veiled glee upon his aquatic face.

Jack in a drunken sway, cringed away from Jones. "About that, I'm terribly sorry, but the Dutchman already has a fine Captain. So, I'll just be on my-" "Not so fast Jack Sparrow! There will be no manner of weaseling your way this time around. Servitude is what's owed, an' servitude is what's to be paid."

Now, Jack's mind was going 20 miles a minute with ways to get out of this, his most unfortunate ordeal. His thoughts were abruptly put to a stop by a melodic voice. Said voice proceeded to say the stupidest thing he had heard since he first met old bootstrap Bill.

"Then I shall be his replacement in order to give him an extension. Surely a week's time is enough to find something more favorable than one pirate's soul?"

Silence griped both ships like death.

Sure, Jack had planned on that course of action or just leaving the boy to rot all together, but for him to do so willingly was not part of the plan. William was not to care for Jack that much. The little retch was only supposed to tolerate the 'drunk' Captain like his father did.

Doing something so completely stupid and loyal meant you were seen as family. Captain Jack Sparrow did not have family. It was an unspoken rule in his book. Why did the boy always go around breaking his rules!?

The outcome did not look too well, not too well at all.

"If ye are willing to do such a thing and Sparrow does not come up with proper payment then ye shall both pay the hundred year dept."

"No."

"What do ye mean, no! Ye should be honored that I would even consider changing my deal with Sparrow!" Honestly what kind of idiot says no to Davy Jones?

"I mean that should Jack fail to give proper payment than I shall give you something also of surpassing value to Jack's soul."

By this time Jack had been left forgotten at the helm and Jones stood before the 'cloaked young idiot'. At least that is what Jones thought of him."And what is so valuable to both our parties that you would use it as a last stitch effort for the likes of Sparrow?"

Here there was a dramatic pause that filled the air with tension. "You may have my soul, for in your previous suggestion you only asked for servitude of one hundred years. Unlike most, I can give that freely with my soul untouched or bartered with."

Every one from human to damned sole was taken aback by the words. Jones was quickly enraged by this sudden proclamation. After all, who was this boy to say that his soul was safe from Davy Jones?! "And just who are the likes of you to make that claim, _Boy_!"

At this the young Turner straightened his stance even more if possible. The change was instantaneous in the atmosphere. His presence was regal commanding and had an aged elegance that was thought to have been lost long ago; but when he let the gray cloak drop to the floor of the wooden deck his ethereal light and beauty was revealed.

"I am that last of many things in this world. I am the last of true chivalry, I am the last of true loyalty, I am the last real warrior, I am the last of old truth, I am the last of the old oath, I am the last of the old ways, I am the last of my people, I am the last guidance freely given and I am the last left to honor the first alliance,

I am the last protector of the one true King, Leoglas Greenleaf."

"Done."

and with that, the world went black, letting one single event change the journey and allowing a new quest come into play.

* * *

Ok, so how was I for someone who has not updated for forever. Do you still like the story? To make up for length I put in a lot of drama in this chapter and there will be no Tia-Dalma...sorry. Lord B and Norry are in it though! so good or bad? 


End file.
